Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. He sent Boulder, Chase, Heatwave, and Blades to help humans. Earth pre rescuebots assignment In some point of his battle with the Decepticons in earth he meet chief Charlie Burns while chief burns was in the military and became his ally and life long friend as result because they immediately being one of the few humans that know about the existence of the Autobots This was means chief burns was in millitry at some point and was pretty good at they became where this started as a long relationship and turn into one That was the best of friends for life. After chief burns retirement from the millitry due an incident that resulted in the death of chief burns wife and doc Greene’s first wife as result of one of Dr Morocco deadly inventions while circumstances unknown this resulted in life long dislike of Dr. Morocco this was the final straw for a lot of people after researching what dr, morrocco was doing and optimus and Because chief burns wife death he decided to join in what would be call the gang of four this was group of four . The Gang of Four was the group that that kick dr morrocco of the griffin rock and would also make life a living hell this first part was made up mayor lusky chief burns doc greene and optimus prime acting as a salient partner this also began with firing Dr. Morocco and hiring of doc Greene as head scientist of Griffin Rock and ended with Dr. Morocco permanent exile from the griffin rock and the surrounding area in the form of being allowed to live here. This is where mayor lusky serious Part in the plan ended but still went along with out of sense of duty as something of public face but it was because he was not a sort who would pursue it in him .but the other three where a different animal all together realizing what would happen if Dr. Morocco was allowed to set up roots some where else they saw only harm and distraction on a massive scale would happen if not worse . So they decided it we be best for everyone that if he did not reach a position of legitimate power and reputation and rightly so using the legitimate daming evidence they had against Dr. Morocco and there connections and making new ones and it was not hard with the evidence they had all great and important significant nations agree with what those three where trying to do especially as Optimus prime was academic at hear still and gain there instant respect admiration became way more respectd in the community overnight than doctor Morocco ever was and because Optimus prime was extremely loveble likeable by earth political and military community with rapidly aging influence even through he was not trying to hard but did it more out of a sense of moral duty the added to popularity he had the gift of making people follow universal standerd while not judging people and others for being a little bit different this allowed other earths nations to Barry the hatchet and convincing them to do the right thing so it was not hard for them to make him a pariah beacuse he already had a controversial reputation already but this was proof the community needed and and excuse to make him a pariah in the academic community for this made Morocco incredibly bitter and vowed revenge. After this some time after the Rescue Bots spaceship, the Sigma, picked the signal of welcoming of the Autobots to their new home in earth, making the curse to there. Somehow Optimus found the landing site of the Sigma and went there to see the new arrivals, but he was really surprised that there still Rescue Bots because he thought that all of them had been destroyed. After knowing his names, he considered that they weren’t qualified to face the Decepticons with him so he called the Chief and assign them to be rescuers in Griffin Rock. Gallery Heatwave, Chase, Optimus and Energon eater.jpg Rescue Bots, Burns Family and Optimus with a new time capsule.jpg Optimus Prime.png Heatwave, Kade and Optimus.png Rescue Bots and Cody with Optimus Prime (The New Recruits).jpg Optimus-No Plate.png|Optimus Prime without his face plate Kade and Optimus (Season 3 Finale).png Hot Shot and Optimus.png Heatwave this is High Tide.jpg Trivia * Optimus has never met Elvis and is unaware of his size. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cybertroinian Category:The good guys Category:Main characters Category:Alien Category:Engineer Category:Academic Category:Rescue Bots